fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dedue/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill: "Still whole and sound, I hope…" White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow The Ball :Garreg Mach Ball/Script Azure Moon Chapter 19: The Golden Deer's Plea Garreg Mach Monastery * "Lord Rodrigue Fraldarius has passed on. Margrave Gautier has assumed his position, and is now gathering the lords of the eastern territories. House Gautier is equal in prestige to House Fraldarius. Sylvain is a Gautier. These lords are reorganizing the Faerghus army, and eradicating any remaining factions that claim allegiance to the Empire. Of course, His Highness is being kept apprised with regular reports. But it falls to me to monitor him, and ensure he does not try to take on too much. I would ask you to do the same. If you take your eyes off that man, even for a moment, he is liable to do something rash." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Singing in tune with others proved quite difficult." Cooking * "I enjoy cooking. You seem to know what you are doing." Dining Hall * "Let us eat." * "I like this." (Favorite dish) * "I will not be picky." (Disliked dish) With Dimitri Dedue's favorite dish * Dedue: Mmm. * Dimitri: Remember this, Professor. This look on Dedue's face means he thinks the food is pretty tasty. Unknown support level * Dimitri: I never thought I would be able to enjoy a meal with my friends again... * Dedue: No one is to blame. But yes, we should eat together more often. Gifts * "What do I do with this?" (Disliked gift) * "You shouldn't have." (Liked gift) * "For me? Thank you." (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "That is not mine. Try asking others." * "That belongs to me. I apologize for the trouble." Tea Party * "Did you need something?" * "This tea is my favorite. How did you know?" (Favorite tea: Cinnamon Blend, Four-Spice Blend, Ginger Tea) Introducing Own Topic * "I am the sword and shield of His Highness. I must constantly work to improve." * "I do not like classrooms. I would rather learn at my own pace." * "I feel comfortable here." * "Long ago, I once held a grudge against the blood of Duscur. Now, I… Well, it is not important." * "Next time, you should visit me. I will prepare tea and cake." * "Should I have brought sweets?" * "The flowers in the greenhouse are in bloom. You should have a look later." * "This life was given to me by His Highness. I do not intend to give it to anyone else." * "Was there something you wanted to discuss?" Observe * "Was there something you wanted to discuss?" * "Why are you staring?" * "Does my face unsettle you? I have heard it before." End * "It was delicious. I hope you will invite me again." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I was certain I had it." ** Critique: "I accept your judgement." ** Console: "I prefer constructive advice over kind words." * Great: "I have deepened my understanding." * Great: "I appreciate your efforts." * Perfect: "I answered correctly." ** "No need for praise." Goal Change * "My purpose is to be a shield for His Highness. Please help me improve my axe and heavy armor skills." (His Highness's Shield Goal request) Group Tasks Stable Duty * "This will be easy for the two of us." With Dimitri * Normal ** Dedue: Please take a rest, Your Highness. Allow me to take care of this. ** Dimitri: I cannot allow it. The two of us can take care of this quickly. ** Dedue: Very well. As you say. *** Dedue: The work is done, Professor. We did rather well. *** Dimitri: True enough. Except that Dedue ended up doing all of my work too... (good result) * War phase ** Dimitri: You excel at this. Will you help me again sometime, Dedue? ** Dedue: Naturally. ** Dimitri: Then let's carry on as usual. Oh, and you had better leave some work for me! *** Dedue: Thanks to your help, Your Highness, we produced an excellent result. *** Dimitri: No, it was you who helped most. I hope we can continue to support each other. Weeding * "Let us finish this quickly." * "I am a little uneasy." With Dimitri * Dimitri: '''By the way, sometimes you find edible plants among the weeds. * '''Dedue: Please do not eat the weeds. * Dimitri: '''I am just saying... Clearing Rubble With Dimitri * '''Dimitri: Dedue, why don't you take a break? As the saying goes, the right person for the right job... * Dedue: Leaving it to you may be quicker, Your Highness, but it would not be right. * Dimitri: I was joking. Do not look so troubled! Let's work together and get this done. ** Dedue: Thanks to your help, Your Highness, we produced an excellent result. ** Dimitri: No, it was you who helped most. I hope we can continue to support each other. Results Perfect Result * "It went well." With Dimitri * Dedue: "The work is done, Professor. We did rather well." * Dimitri: "True enough. Except that Dedue ended up doing all of my work too..." Certification Exams * "I passed." (passed) * "I failed." (failed) Post-Timeskip * "I passed." (passed) * "I failed." (failed) Level Up *"Not good enough." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I supposed I've improved." (3 to 7 stats up) *"I will handle whatever it comes." (3 to 7 stats up) *"The better to serve His Highness." (3 to 7 stats up) Post-Timeskip *"This is no time to stand idle." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I weld this power for His Highness." (3 to 7 stats up) *"The better to serve His Highness." (4 stats up) *"A step forward." (4 stats up) Skill Level Up *"It seems I've improved." *"This worked out well." * "It's in my grasp." Post-Timeskip *"I'll do what I must." *"War is an effective teacher." *"There must be more I can do." Skill Mastered *"This worked out well." Post-Timeskip *"I must admit I did well." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"This worked out well." Post-Timeskip *"I must admit I did well." Reclassing * "I will do what must be done." Battle Quotes When Selected * "What should I do?" (Full/High Health) * "Proceed with caution." (Medium Health) * "I can still serve..." (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "I am prepared." (Full/High Health) * "Don't let your guard down." (Medium Health) * "I must... brace myself." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Weak." * "Ineffective." *"Hmph." Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack * "For His Highness!" * "I will break you!" *"You're in the way!" *"This is my sworn duty!" Post-Timeskip *"I WILL break you!" *"This will PROVE my loyalty!" *"All in his service!" *"You will REGRET this!" Gambit * "Let's do it. Now." *"Let's begin." Post-Timeskip *"Whatever it takes." Gambit Boost * "Right behind you." * Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy * "Sufficient." * "It had to be done." * "Give up." * "Threat eliminated." * Post-Timeskip *"I will cut a path for His Highness." *"It had to be done." * "Threat eliminated." * Ally Defeats Enemy * "Impressive." Ally Heals/Rallies * "Thank you." * "My thanks." * Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts